1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile device and, more particularly, to a mobile device with a digital camera and an assembly method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones are built with digital lenses for providing a digital camera function, but conventional digital cameras configured on the mobile phones do not support the optical zooming function. In general, a digital zooming function can only be simulated by graphic and image processing software which is capable of partially enlarging or reducing sizes of images. This simulating software, however, may cause blurred pictures.
Recently, the manual zooming digital camera modules are provided on the mobile phones and it can photograph not only at a regular distance but also at a close distance. Besides, the manual zooming digital camera is capable of zooming-in or zooming-out function by rotating a ring configured on the mobile phone.
The conventional manual zooming digital camera modules are mainly assembled by three portions including a rotatable ring, a housing, and a third section which can be a supporting or restraining means. The third section and the housing construct a containing space so that the rotatable ring can be disposed and rotated in the containing space.
Nevertheless, the third section and the housing are coupled by the hot-melt means or the adhesives, wherein additional tooling is required in a hot-melt process, thus increasing the cost of manufacturing the ring, and further the adhesives break easily. In addition, the hot-melt means and adhesives may be not strong enough to bear external force.
Accordingly, it is known that the third section in the conventional mobile device will result in increasing the cost of manufacturing the ring and the dimension of the mobile device. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved mobile device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.